


Texts and Relationships with Ivar

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Relationships with the Boys [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ivar needs real love okay I love my baby, Mood board is kinda modern as but everything else is vikings era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “Could you do like moodboards with texts or quotes 4 the boys plus like relationship pics if that makes sense”





	Texts and Relationships with Ivar

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are at the fourth installment of this series, all that’s left is Ubbe after this! I hope you all enjoy, I loved making this!

Ivar takes protective and possessiveness to a whole nother level. He has zero issues fighting or yelling at whoever is flirting with you. And should someone harm you in anyway? Well let’s just say they will be seeing Valhalla much sooner then they thought.

  
Any man that even looks at you wrong is going to be facing the blade of Ivar’s axe. You’re his, they can’t have you.  
Trains you himself so he knows you will be safe and can defend yourself should the Valkyries call him home to Valhalla. He even gifts you your own sword and dagger.

  
He knew from the moment he saw you that you would be his. He was absolutely enchanted by you.

  
Ivar fully believes that the Gods gave you to him. That you are his gift from the Gods.

  
You’re his queen, and he addresses you as such quite often. He makes sure no one forget that not only are you the Queen, but you’re his queen.

  
You sit to his left during everything or you sit on his lap/the arm of his chair. It is to show that you are the queen and you will be making decisions as well. It’s also to show you off and to protect you.

  
Very few people have seen the soft side of Ivar, you being one of them. In private he doesn’t have an issue clutching or clinging to you like a child to their favorite toy. His kisses and touches will be a little softer in private.

  
It takes time for him to trust you enough to let you see his legs. He has to trust you completely. It takes time, but it’s all worth it because then you two are closer.

  
Ivar spoils constantly, any battle or raid he comes from will have at least one trunk worth of things for you. Foreign jewels and clothing, fabrics and thralls. He loves to spoil you.

  
He can’t sleep well without you. The two of you have gotten so used to sleeping next to and holding each other that when he’s away from you it’s hard for him to sleep easily.

  
Ivar pretty much proposes to you the first time he calls you the Queen of Kattegat. You were at a big feast after a huge successful battle which gained Ivar more land and power. Almost a dozen earls and powerful figure heads there in celebration, and he had called for a toast, in your honor.

  
“To Y/N! The Queen of Kattegat and my future wife! Skal!”


End file.
